Loved You First
by hpgirl1298
Summary: Jack and Kim have finally admitted their feelings for each other. But when Kim suddenly has to leave Seaford temporarily and falls in love with someone else, will Jack be able to win her back? Or will Kim be gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Night to Remember**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

KIM POV:

It was bright and early on a Saturday morning in the fall. I was headed to karate practice, and I could feel the excitement rushing through my veins. Knowing that I had all day doing what I loved to do with the people I loved most always brought a smile to my face.

I threw on a pair of yoga leggings, a Seaford High Cheer tanktop, a zip-up hoodie, and my gray Uggs, and walked out the door, calling a quick good-bye to my mom. Every Saturday Jack and I stopped at the bagel shop in town to get a coffee before heading to the dojo. Once again, another reason Saturdays were always a highlight of my week.

Jack Anderson. The name lit up in my head, like a thousand fires sparking. Every time we touched I could feel the sparks. I could picture us.

Not that I'd ever tell him that.

Jack was my best friend in the entire world. I wasn't about to ruin my friendship over a stupid crush.

It would go away eventually, wouldn't it?

Not realizing how deep in thought I was, I reached the bagel shop. I pulled my hoodie tight across my stomach, shivering from the cold.

Next thing I knew, two warm hands gripped my shoulders. "You a little cold there, Kimmy?"

I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, a bit, actually." Jack's brown eyes bore into mine, and the crooks of his mouth curled up into a smile.

"I suppose I can lend you my jacket, if you're really freezing."

"That would be great," I replied. But my thoughts were speeding past at a million miles per hour. Jack...gave me his hoodie.

_We're just friends_, I told myself.

I pulled it over my head, realizing it was from a basketball team of an old school of his. His last name and number was on the back. I crossed my arms over my chest, breathing in the cold air. The hoodie smelled like him.

Jack linked his arm around my waist. "What do you want?" He whispered in my ear.

"Hmm," I whispered back. "How about a small latte?"

Jack went in to order our coffees and came back out five minutes later. He handed me mine and we were on our way to the dojo.

Ten minutes later we got to the dojo. We were still early; Rudy wasn't even there yet. I was finished with my coffee, so I ran into the girls locker room to change. When I walked back out, there was still no one at the dojo but me and Jack.

"I bet I can beat you," Jack challenged me.

"Bring it." We climbed onto the sparring mats. He threw a punch that I easily dodged. I kicked, and he dodged it, then grabbed my arm and attempted to flip me over. However I wasn't falling for that. I pushed him down and he tripped me, causing me to fall on top of him.

"Hey!" He argued. "That's not allowed!"

I bit my lip. "Yeah?" I asked. "Who says?"

"Everyone!" Jack cried. I laughed and he pushed me off of him. "Now it's my turn!" He grabbed me in a huge bear hug and pinned me up against the wall.

"Who said this was allowed?" I whispered.

Jack didn't answer at first. He was gazing into my eyes, begging me to hold the stare. I did. Finally he murmured, "everyone."

He was leaning in, closer, closer...he closed his eyes, and so did I.

Then the chimes on the door rang, and we both pulled apart.

"Hey, kids," Rudy said, emerging from the doorway.

I sighed. Jack was going to kiss me, and I missed my chance.

And that was just my luck.

JACK POV:

_I pinned Kim up against the wall. This is it, I thought. I'm going to do it now._

_As I leaned into kiss her, Rudy walked into the dojo. "Hey kids," he called. _The only thingI could think was, God Damnit, Rudy! But instead I mumbled, "Oh, hey."

Kim slinked away from me, her face bright red. Her long blonde hair was in two braids, which was unusual, but it looked cute on her.

Kim was the sort of person you couldn't help but have a crush on. She's the girl you'll fall in love with in a matter of ten seconds because, well, she's just that awesome. Everything about her is perfect, if you ask me. The way she says "That's it!" When she's mad, the way she denies something and blushes when she's embarrassed, the way she'll spend hours just talking to me about random things.

I really just love everything about her.

I walked over to one of the dummies and started punching away. In the next ten minutes, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry waltzed in, taking their time. When they went to get dressed, Rudy escaped to his office, leaving Kim and I alone again.

I stopped punching the dummy and walked up behind her. She was busy at her locker.

"Hey, Kim?" I asked.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Since Rudy kind of interrupted us there, do you want to go get froyo or something after practice?"

Kim's cheeks flushed and she smiled. Her eyes lit up. "Sounds great, Jack."

I pulled her into a tight hug, taking in the smell of her hair. I realized I held on for a little too long, but she wasn't letting go, either, so I ignored it.

Just then, Jerry walked in the room. "Whoa! What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Jerry," Kim said, rather annoyed.

I wasn't going to admit it to anyone, but I hoped Kim was just saying that, and actually saw the hug and date as something. Because I know I did.

and that's chapter one! Ill be updating as much as possible! (Hopefully every night if possible!) this is my first fanfiction ever, so reviews would be much appreciated! Hope you like!

Xoxo,

Marie*


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews everyone! Here is chapter two!

**Chapter Two: Fro-Yo and a Dojo**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kickin' It!**

JACK POV:

After practice, I hurried to get changed, and met Kim at our lockers in the dojo.

"Ready?" I asked, slinking my arm around her waist.

"Yep," she replied.

I reached for her hand. She looked shocked for a minute, but smiled to herself, and intertwined her fingers with mine.

We walked out of the dojo hand in hand, enjoying each other's presence. We talked about random things, like karate and school and the upcoming Christmas Dance.

Finally we reached the yogurt place. We got in a short line.

"Jack, why don't we just share a big one? It'll be cheaper," Kim offered.

"Good idea, Kimmy," I said smiling.

We ordered a large chocolate yogurt and headed to the toppings bar. Kim grabbed chocolate chips, vanilla chips, peanut butter cups, gummy worms, and I added some whipped cream. I grabbed two spoons, and we headed to the table.

While we ate we talked about more random things. Then the Christmas Dance came up again.

"Who are you taking?" Kim asked me.

"I don't know if I'm going. It wasn't really my thing last year," I lied. To be honest, I wanted to ask Kim, but it was only October. And I was too nervous.

"Oh," Kim said, looking at the yogurt. She took another spoonful. I hadn't realized we were almost done.

After five more minutes or just talking we threw away the yogurt cup and headed out the doors. We walked around the mall a little, and resolved to sitting in the courtyard for a bit. No one was around, but the dojo lights were still on.

"That's weird," I muttered. I got up and Kim followed me. We walked into the dojo quietly. No sounds came from inside. Rudy's office was locked, locker rooms empty.

"Rudy must've forgotten to turn off the light," Kim muttered.

"And lock the door," I reminded her.

We were standing on the sparring mats. Kim smirked at me, and threw a punch. I caught her arm.

"Cute," I smirked back. I threw her over my shoulder and carried her to the bench, keeping her in a fit of giggles. I laughed to myself.

When I put Kim down on the floor she tripped me, causing me to fall on top of her. She brushed the hair out of my eyes and bit her lip.

This is it, I thought.

KIM POV:

Jack was coming closer. He softly and quickly placed his lips against mine.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him back to me. His lips crashed on mine. It was like they worked in unison. It was one of the best feelings in the world.

Jack licked my bottom lip, begging me for entry. I let him in and he explored my mouth. I started unbuttoning his flannel shirt one by one. His abs were perfect. I could feel them. I traced them down until I got to the button of his jeans. I started undoing that, but he stopped me.

"Kimmy, Kim, Kim," he said. "Slow down, Kimmy. I'm not letting you- no, not yet."

I bit my lip. "Okay," I whispered. He stood up and held his hand out for me to grab. Then he picked me up bridal style, carrying me out of the dojo.

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I threw my straight hair into a ponytail and ran out the door in my booty shorts, sweater, and Uggs. My legs were freezing, but I was too lazy to change. Plus, I needed to see Jack.

The following night had gone perfectly: frozen yogurt, and then a first kiss that led to a complete make out session. I was the most excited I had ever been to get to the dojo.

When I got there, only Rudy and Jack were already there. It didn't surprise me.

"Kim, someone came into the dojo last night," Rudy said warningly.

_Great_, I thought.

"Rudy, it was Jack and I. The light was on and we wanted to see if there was someone here."

"Oh I know," he said, smirking. "I saw the surveillance tape."

_Double great._

Jack looked at me. I walked up to him and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kim, what does this make us?" He whispered.

"Anything you want," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck.

And he kissed me once more.

and that is chapter two! Hope you all liked it! Please review they are much appreciated! The more reviews the quicker I will update!

Xoxo

Marie*


	3. A Walk in the Park

Sorry the last chapter was short! This is my first fanfic so I'm still getting the hang of it!

**Chapter Three: A Walk in the Park**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it **

KIM POV:

The rest of the day went by perfectly. Karate was great. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry weren't surprised when after Jack and I sparred (he thought he beat me, but I wouldn't admit it), he came up and kissed me right in front of everyone. They weren't surprised that we were now suddenly together.

"Please," Milton said. "I've been waiting for this to happen."

We got comments like that all day.

After Karate, Jack and I walked home. His house was a few down from mine. He moved into our neighborhood last year when he came to Seaford.

We walked home hand in hand. I observed the world around us for just a moment: the big, beautiful houses, the tall trees, singing birds getting ready to migrate for the winter. The cool, crisp air, the warm breath you can see when Jack and I breathe. His basketball hoodie that I wore today, the goosebumps on my legs because I was stupid enough to wear shorts. I smiled to myself. Life was good.

We passed a park that I used to go to when I was little. I squeezed Jack's hand and let it go. "Follow me," I said.

I led Jack into the park. We passed a playground and a pavilion. There were two people running, but other than that it was empty. I kept leading him on into the park, remembering vividly my favorite place to go when I was little.

We passed another small playground where there were kids laughing, yelling, cheering. Moms rushed to their kids to quiet them down, or help them up the ladder, or catch them on the slide. I smiled.

On our left was a lake and a boat house where dads and sons were renting out boats to go kayaking. It was probably the last time this year that they could go because of the cold. I sighed, remembering when my dad used to take me out to this very lake with him. Tears sprang up in my eyes.

"Kimmy?" Jack asked, seeing my face. "Kim, are you okay?"

"Yeah...just tired," I said, not meeting his eyes.

"Kim." Jack put his hand on my chin and tilted my head to face him.

"Okay," I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked. There was concern in his eyes.

"It's just... We used to live up on that hill, overlooking the lake," I said, pointing. On the other side of the lake was a rocky beach and a hill. There were steps going up the hill, leading to houses. I lived in one about seven or eight years ago. My dad used to take my older sister and I kayaking and fishing. It was our hobby, every Sunday.

Then the accident.

Jack nodded. "Well, why did you move?"

I swallowed. Tears were swelling up now, and they began to fall. I couldn't help it. "My dad died, Jack. My dad and my older sister."

Jack looked at me for a second, hurt emotions on his face. He wrapped me in a tight hug. "I'm so, so sorry," he whispered.

"It's not your fault," I replied. "It was a plane crash. Lyssa was ten years older than me, and she was going to Los Angeles on some sort of scholarship. She was such a good actress."

Jack hugged me tighter. I looked up and saw tears in his eyes. "Jack, you know I love you, right?" I asked.

"And you know I love you, right?"

And we stood there, wrapped in each other's arms for a moment.

A few minutes later I was leading Jack past the lake and to one of my favorite spots in the park. After my dad and sister died, my mom and I would come here for a day out. It was far enough from the lake that we couldn't see our old house.

Through an alcove of trees was an opening in the woods. There was a small stream and lots of grass. "We used to pack picnics and come up here for the day, splash around in the stream, eat lunch, laugh lots, forget about what happened. But we stopped when I started high school. Karate became too much and I was never home," I said mostly to myself, but also to Jack.

He didn't reply, so I kept rambling on. "I used to dance. Lyssa was a dancer. She won Miss Teen and all these awards. After she died I couldn't go on with dancing, so I started karate. And you know the rest. You moved here, and now I'm telling this boy that I fell in love with my life story."

Jack laughed softly. He took a seat in the grass. I say down next to him, playing with my hands. The silence was soothing.

"Kim, why didn't you tell me that your dad and sister died?" Jack asked finally.

"Do you think it's really that easy for me to bear?! No, if I can't deal with it..." Rage built up inside me, but then died down. I was emotionally drained. Tears began to fall, and I started sobbing.

Jack wrapped his arms around me, and I laid my head against his chest. "Shh," he said. "It's okay. That wasn't a fair question."

I closed my eyes. Jack smelled like cologne and fall.

A few stray tears escaped my eyes, and I fell asleep.

JACK POV:

Kim shut her eyes. I could feel her breathing, and I knew she had fallen asleep. The information she had given me swelled in my brain. I couldn't imagine how horrible it would be for her. I couldn't even pretend to imagine.

I picked up a strand of Kim's gorgeous blonde hair and started playing with it. I would let her sleep, but only for a bit. It was freezing outside.

All I could think about was how lucky I was. How lucky I was that this girl that I loved so much somehow loved me back; how lucky I was that even though my parents were separated, I could still see my dad when I wanted to; how lucky I was that I lived in Seaford with all of my friends, and that I got to see Kim every day.

Sometimes I wonder what I would do without her.

KIM POV:

I felt someone shake my shoulder. I fluttered my eyes open, and saw that I was laying in Jack's lap. We were in my mom and I's special place in the woods.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," he whispered.

I hit him in the arm playfully. "You let me sleep! Why?"

"You're cute when you sleep," he joked.

"Oh, okay, then I guess that's fine." I sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

Jack led me a different way out of the park that didn't go past the lake. It was starting to get dark.

Jack walked me to my house and up to the porch.

"See you tomorrow," he said, quickly kissing me.

"See you," I replied. "Oh, and Jack? Thanks."

"Anything for you," he said sweetly, leaving me with a smile on my face.

However, the smile didn't last long.

"Kim," my mom called. She rushed into the hallway. "Oh good, you're home. Come on in, we need to talk." My mom led me into the kitchen where there was steak, shrimp, and mashed potatoes made ready for me. Usually my mom was finishing up when I got home, or had me make my own dinner. Something was up.

"Um, mom?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"What's going on?"

"Kimmy...oh Kim...we need to talk."

I sat down at the table and my mom joined me.

"Look, Kim, ever since...ever since Lyssa and your father died you know I haven't been exactly right. I didn't get my job back. I don't really know how we're able to live here with my pay, actually. But we are."

"And?" I asked.

"There was an offer in the office. If we move to the City I can take up a promotion. And we can live with your grandparents. Pap isn't doing well, you know that. We can be with him. And eventually we can move into our own place."

"Mom, I can't just leave here. You know that. Please," I begged.

"Kim, this is the best thing for us. It's new. Memories don't haunt us at every corner-"

"Mom," I interrupted. "Sure, there are bad memories, but there's lots of good ones, too! What about my friends? What about the dojo? What about Jack?"

"Honey, those are things you can keep in touch with. As for karate and school, I've already applied for you. This offer pays almost twice as much Kim. Our lives will take a huge turn."

"But I like my life, mom."

"I know, honey, I do too! But this is important. Think of Gram and Pap, and all the new people you can meet. And I'm sure Jack will still talk to you! Kim, I know you're not happy, but this is the best choice. You know the first person I thought of when this offer came up was you. And I thought it over. It's the best."

Tears escaped my eyes. "Well at least give me some time to say goodbye," I muttered.

"Kim, we're leaving in two days."

Anger built up inside of me. I had to talk to Jack. I stood up and left the house, not bothering to tell my mom a word.

JACK POV:

My doorbell rang. I got up off the couch to answer it. Kim stood in front of me, tears staining her face.

"Kim, what's wrong?" I asked. I was more than alarmed.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Jack, I need you to do me a favor. Remember when you said you'd do anything for me?"

"Yeah, what?"

"I need you to do your best to remember me." With that, Kim kissed me long and softly on the lips. Then she pulled away and ran down the street. I could feel her tears that got on my face, and wondered what she meant. The only thing I was sure of was that I could never forget this girl, no matter how hard I tried.

Hey guys! Sorry for the very upsetting chapter...but it's crucial to the story! I promise, JACK AND KIM WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN! This is not the ending! Please review, the more reviews the quicker I will update! Thank you all for reviewing on the previous chapter, they mean so much!

Again, please don't hate me for the chapter! Jack and Kim WILL be back together.

Xoxo, Marie*


	4. Chapter 4: Fallin in the Big City

**Chapter Four: Fallin' in the Big City **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It!**

KIM POV: 

The plane was landing. It was Tuesday night. My mom and I glanced at each other. I had tears streaming down my face.

"Kim, I promise, I'll call you every day. I won't let you go, not ever..." I remembered Jack's words in my head.

God, how much I loved that boy.

"Baby, it'll be alright," my mom said, stroking my hair. "You'll fit right in, make new friends-"

"But I like my old friends."

"You can still talk to them! Everything will be fine!" My mom looked me in the eyes, searching for some sign of acceptance, or hope.

I wasn't giving her any.

I just wished, more than anything, that she was right.

The taxi came to a stop in front of my grandparents' apartment. I remembered it- West 75th, a good-sized apartment with a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, and a loft. Oh, not to mention the patio.

My grandmother's cat, Kitty (long story how he got his name) met me at the door. I patted his hat. "Long time no see, huh?" He was a Siamese cat, so he was non-allergenic, just for my mom. She was allergic to so many things, I could write a good sized list.

"Rachel! And Kim! Oh girls!" My grandma rushed to help us with our bags.

"We got it, mom, don't worry!" My mom shooed her away.

Once we got our bags in the door I ran up and have my grandma a hug. However unexpired I was for this change, I was happy we were at least with them.

"Kim! Look how big you got!" My grandma exclaimed.

"I have so much to tell you!" I cheered.

"Good, good! Kim, your mother signed you up for karate at the Red Lions down by the school. I talked to the sansei and he's very excited to have a new black belt!"

The first thing I thought of was Jack. It would bring back too many memories of him. Then the Wasabi Warriors...if there was any chance of me going back to Seaford, I wasn't going to go back bound to a new dojo.

"Gram...I appreciate it, but I've been thinking. I don't really eat to keep up with karate...I kind if want to focus on cheerleading. I can make some new girlfriends, you know..."

"Oh yes, yes, of course! Ill call the school, I'm sure they can sign you right up!" My grandma rushed out of the room to call the school and my mom carried my bags to the spare bedroom.

"You're in the loft," she said. I smiled.

The first thing I did when I got to the loft was pull out my phone and laptop. I had a text from Jack.

Jack: Hey Kim! I miss you already! Text me when you get to the apartment!

I smiled, and started typing my reply: miss you too! I'm at the apartment, get on Skype!

I turned on my laptop and got on Skype. About a minute later my notification went off. Jack was calling.

I almost immediately hit the green answer button. "Jack!" I shrieked. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, just touch him so badly, but I couldn't.

The tears came.

"Kim, Kim, Kimmy, don't cry!" Jack hushed me. "Kim, my mom booked me a flight already. I'm coming up to visit you in a month. Over Thanksgiving break!"

The news made me so much happier. My face and eyes lit up, and I couldn't help my ear-to-ear smile. "Jack, that's really great!"

We sat in silence for a moment. Finally, Jack said something.

"Kim, I miss you so much, and it's only day one."

"We'll get through this, trust me. Just wait. I'll see you in a month, that's not long, right?"

Jack smiled, we said our goodbyes, and we logged off.

But I was wrong.

The first week went by really slow. My mom was right, I did meet some new friends cheerleading, and some of the football players had no trouble hitting on me, but I could only really focus on one person: Jack.

"Hey Kim!" My friend Charlotte called from across the gym. "You're cheering tonight, right?"

"Of course!" I said with the most enthusiasm I could muster. "I couldn't miss this for..." My thoughts faltered to Jack. I would miss it for Jack.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Charlotte's green eyes sparkled. She had sympathy on her face. "I know, you moved in the middle of the school year. I did that freshman year-it's not easy."

"I miss everyone," I admitted. "Especially Jack."

"Jack?" She asked with a smirk. "Who's this Jack?"

"Everything you could imagine," I sighed. "He did karate, he was super fit, his hair, his hair was perfect. But more than that, he was my best friend. He was just perfect. He understood me...he loved me."

"Kim, I know you miss him, but things will get better, I promise. It took me a while, but look, New York isn't bad!" Charlotte was shorter than me, and her big eyes almost begged me to believe her.

"I believe you," I said, and I honestly meant it. "I just need some time."

"Hey Char- oh, Kim." Ronnie Williams, the cheer captain, walked into the gym. She didn't like me since the moment I stepped foot in the gym. Her mahogany red hair (yes, the color was as fake as it looked) was pulled up into a high ponytail. She was skinny, but not too skinny. Her spandex barely covered her butt, and her tanktop that spelled "Read My Shirt" across the chest was rolled up so it showed her stomach and pulled down so it barely covered her. She might as well write S-L-U-T across her forehead.

"Oh, hey Ronnie, I'll be ready in ten. Just finishing up with Kim," Charlotte said. As much as I liked Charlotte, her choice in friends was not the greatest.

"Ronnie, Hun?" I called sarcastically as she was about to leave. "Next time, put on some clothes before you leave. It's cold outside."

She gave me a death stare and left the gym.

"See ya, Char. Thanks for everything," I said.

"No problem!" She replied. She was always so peppy.

With that I left the gym. Little did I know I'd run into someone that would change my life forever.

While I was walking down the hallway something fast and huge ran right in front of me. I ran into it and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry! You're Kim, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. And you are?"

"Scott," he said. He had a skateboard and jeans on with a long sleeve tshirt. His brown hair was swept to the side, just a little shorter than Jack's.

"Well, I'm sorry, next time I'll pay more attention-"

"No! No, that was entirely my fault, I wasn't paying attention. Here," he said, picking up my backpack that I had dropped. I had pins-reminders of my old life- on the front.

"Thanks, I really should be going," I said.

"Wait," he said, seeing one of my pins. "I have something to show you."

I followed Scott out of the school and down a few blocks. Then we were standing outside of the Red Lion Dojo.

"Scott, I appreciate it, but I don't do karate anymore."

"Kim, you were a black belt," he said, motioning to my pin of a black belt. "Don't just give up."

"Scott, I really have to run, I'm cheering tonight."

"Hey, just show me what you've got. I used to do karate...take it from me, don't quit."

"Fine," I sighed. Scott led me in the dojo. The first thing I thought of was when Jack and I were in the dojo alone: our first kiss.

I pushed the memory away. I needed to go on with this life.

I took Scott's hand and dragged him to the sparring mat.

"You said you used to do this. Well I'm a bit rusty myself, so let's go." I flashed Scott a smile, and started with a punch that he easily dodged. He threw a kick, and I dodged out of the way. Then he threw a punch, and I caught his fist and flipped him, landing on top of him.

"For being rusty, you're good," Scott told me. I smiled.

"Yeah, well, what can I say?" I looked Scott in the eyes. "You remind me of this boy, from Seaford. He was perfect," I said, sitting up. "He did karate with me, made me even better. He was everything to me, and then we just moved here, leaving it all behind. He's coming in a month, but I don't know, it's not the same."

Scott didn't say anything. He looked at his hands and then up at me.

"I'm sorry, I probably -"

"No, you didn't do anything, Kim. I'm sorry," Scott said. "Do you want to go grab a bite? Then I could ride you to the school, I'll probably stay for the game."

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said, smiling. Maybe moving wasn't as bad as I thought.

"Fire it up!" I clapped. "Fire it up!" Clapped again. "Let's get some and fire it up! Go Warriors!" I ran across the front of the cheerleaders and did a front arial. Then they lifted me up and threw me in the air. I held my breath until they caught me.

I wasn't in the mood for cheerleading. My date with Scott was fun, but I couldn't help but compare him to Jack. The weird thing was, it was like I was with Jack. They were almost the same person.

I reminded myself that there was still a possibility of us moving back to Seaford, and Jack was coming to visit! But I still thought of Scott and Charlotte, and the rest of the new friends I had made.

As I shook myself out of my thoughts I noticed Ronnie glaring at me. I walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" She hissed at me. "You're ruining the lineup!"

"Calm your tits," I snapped. "What do you have against me?"

"Look at you! You come in here in the middle of effing October and join my cheer squad. Then you take over with your flips and shit, and act like you're the little princess! What gives?"

"I am not a princess," I said sternly. "And I've done gymnastic-related activities my whole life! I'm a black belt in karate, I could do any of these flip things."

Ronnie scowled at me. "You're disgusting, Kim. Oh, and Scott McCaber? You could do so much better. He's such a dork."

Anger filled up inside of me. "If anyone's disgusting, it's you. Like honestly, please attempt to cover yourself up. And don't stick your nose up my business, I'm allowed to hang out with who I want."

"Alright, Kim. Well, you better get back to your spot, because we're about to start 'Hey Fans'." She gave me a fake smile and I walked away.

When I got back to my spot, I glanced back at Ronnie, who was staring at me. I gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Hey Fans!" I called, starting the cheer. "Hey fans, in the stands, get up and clap your hands!" Clap, clap, clap clap clap, clap clap, clap clap, clap clap.

All of the cheerleaders turned to look at me. The seniors were laughing, probably because they didn't like Ronnie (not many people did.) Some of the juniors were smiling, but some were scowling, wondering what a stupid sophomore (who was lucky enough to make varsity, anyway!) thought she was doing. Charlotte, the only other sophomore besides me on varsity, looked at her feet, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. She was my friend, but also one of Ronnie's best friends.

After our halftime routine, a junior named Elise came up to me. "Okay, miss Kim. Next year, I'm going to be captain, and if you ever do that to me-"

"Elise, I won't. You're not like Ronnie."

"Ronnie's my friend."

"Well, you're not like her."

Elise stared at me for a minute. I shrugged, and walked away.

The night consisted of a few more cheers and glares from Ronnie, but it went fast. After the game, Scott came up to me.

"You need a ride home? You really shouldn't walk home on Friday nights at this time."

"Believe it or not, I can take care of myself, Scott."

"Come on, Kim!" He flashed me a smile.

I smiled back. "Fine," I replied. "But I call shotgun!"

"Anything for you," he replied.

And that got me thinking of Jack again.

JACK POV:

Kim hasn't called me in two days. She had mentioned that she was super busy with cheerleading, but I had hoped for at least a text. Instead, I got nothing.

I wondered how her new life was. I hadn't really admitted to myself that we would probably drift apart. I knew it would happen, but I didn't accept it. Now I had to.

Kim was probably happy with new friends in a new school. I had to move on.

KIM POV:

Scott walked me up to the door. Kitty walked up and looked at me with big eyes.

"This is Kitty," I said, scooping him up.

Scott pet his head. "He's just like you," he said.

"S'cuse me?"

"You're both cute," he said, poking my cheek.

"Well, aren't you the charmer," I said. "I better get inside, my mom will be wondering where I am."

"Alright. Well, we should hang out sometime. Call me or something." Scott gave me a piece of paper with his phone number on it.

"Maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sounds like a date." Scott gave me a quick hug and I shut the door.

A date, I thought. Great.

Okay, I know you guys probably hate me for this chapter, I do too! But it's needed for the story! I promise, in the next two chapters Jack will come back! This is a Kick story I promise! Please review!

Xoxo,

Marie*


	5. Author's Note please read!

**Hi everyone! Okay, I'm going to start out by apologizing. Chapter five should be up in the next few days! I'm sorry it's taking long... With school back I barely have any time anymore! Bit I promise big things in the next two chapters! **

**I'd also like to thank you all for reviewing! Seeing a new review always makes my day(: and encourages me to keep writing! Thank you for the reviews and hope you like the story! **

**Xoxo, Marie***


	6. The Change

**Chapter 5: The Change**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It.**

KIM POV:

The next week went by easily. Scott made a routine of picking me up every morning. Then after school, we'd go to the library to do our homework then hang around Central Park for a bit. My mom was thrilled that I was making new friends and more than thrilled that I was learning to move on from the past.

My phone buzzed. It was Scott. "Here!" He said. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door, calling goodbye to my mom.

"Hey, cutie," he said when I got in the car.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

"How was your weekend?"

"Well, it mostly consisted of cheer, but yeah, it was good."

"Are you and Charlotte back on speaking terms?"

Ever since the day I started the cheer for Ronnie, Charlotte has been ignoring me. I kind of got why. She was Ronnie's friend and I had disrespected Ronnie, plus Ronnie was captain, so I could see why she wouldn't want to be on her bad side. But still, it hurt that she ditched me-especially since she was my closest friend.

"Nope," I said glumly. "But I've been hanging out with Sofie Colins. Do you know her?"

Scott chuckled. "Kim, everyone knows her. She's Sofie. As in Sofie-the-girl-who's-dating-that-senior Sofie. Sofie as in her boyfriend is the star of the football team Sofie. Yes, I know Sofie."

"You seem bitter about it," I observed.

"I am," Scott confessed.

"Are you jealous?" I teased.

"Of Zach Merchant? No!"

Zach Merchant was Sofie's boyfriend- not to mention the perfect part. He was smart, athletic, tall, sweet and funny, all bundled into one.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Sofie used to be my friend. We were actually really close. Then last year I had to let go of karate for basketball, and I took up skateboarding and she kind of faded away. Became this huge field hockey star, track star, plus works out extra time in the dojo. And she kind of let me go."

"I'm sorry," I managed. I felt bad for bringing up Sofie Colins.

"No, it's okay," Scott said. "I need to let go of the past. Like you."

My memory went screaming back to Seaford, thinking of how much I missed it, but without it, where were my great memories?

I smiled. That was then, this is now.

"Nah," I smirked. "Life moves on."

After school, Scott and I went to Tim Hortons, a coffee shop in the city. They were mainly in New York and Canada, and their coffee was to die for, if you asked me.

After our coffee we took a taxi back to my apartment. My grandma had to take my grandpa to the doctor and my mom was at work, so it was just us and Kitty.

Kitty climbed up in my lap and I patted his head. "Hey, Kitty Kitty, how you been?"

He meowed and jumped off my lap, going into the kitchen. He sat by the pantry.

"He's hungry," I told Scott. Kitty was funny-if he wanted food, he knew where to get it. If he wanted to go to bed, he would crawl in my grandmas bed and hide underneath the covers. In the morning bed climb up the stairs to the loft and hit my head with his paw until I woke up. Then he'd wait by the pantry for me to feed him.

Scott smiled. I got up off the couch and fed Kitty, then returned. "Alright, we had chem-"

"You know," Scott said, "I was kind of thinking the same thing."

I bit my lip and smiled. Scott was leaning in. I closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

His lips met mine. It felt good, and I was happy...but not satisfied.

I kissed him back anyway. I ran my fingers through his hair, which wasn't nearly as good as Jack's.

Why was I thinking of Jack?!

I pulled away.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, I'm great." I kissed him lightly.

"That's been long overdue," he whispered, his forehead touching mine.

"It has."

We kissed a few more times, and eventually he had to leave. I hugged him goodbye and ran up to the loft, Kitty trailing behind me.

I turned on my laptop. Six missed IMs. From Jack.

Hey pretty(:

Kim, what's up?

Why won't you answer me?

Kim, what's going on.

Kim. Are you okay?!

KIM.

I sighed. I had been ignoring Jack. Truth is, the more I shut out my old life, the easier it was to move on.

But there was a problem. It was November 20th. Jack was coming in three days.

Scott and I still had our normal routine. The next night he came for dinner. He said meeting my grandparents seemed a little much, but I assured him it was no big deal.

My grandma, however, was thrilled.

"Kim! Oh, Kim, a boy! This is amazing!"

"Yeah," I said halfheartedly. Since Scott kissed me the first time, I haven't been able to get Jack off my mind.

Scott rang the doorbell. I opened it and smiled. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, Scott," I replied.

Dinner was nice, but it wasn't great. I couldn't get Jack out of my head.

After dinner I took Scott up to the loft.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked me.

"Nothing," I replied. My computer dinged. IM from Jack.

"Who is it?" Scott asked. My heart raced.

"Just an old friend," I muttered.

"Oh," Scott said. He kissed me. "You don't seem...happy."

"I miss it," I admitted. "It's great here, but..."

"No, I get it," Scott said. "But can we just focus on now?"

I bit my lip and smiled. "I suppose."

He kissed me once more.

After Scott left l checked my IM.

JackA: Kim! What's going on? Should I still come?

Kimm_15: Yes!

JackA: Why haven't you answered me?

Kimm_15: ...

JackA: Kim, what's going on?

Kimm_15: Nothing, Jack.

I logged off. I couldn't let myself fall back into the trap of the past. I wasn't going back.

I would have Jack come here, so I could say a real goodbye. That would be only fair.

JACK POV:

Kim wouldn't answer me. But when she finally did, I still got nothing. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. My life had changed so much. Karate became the only thing I really cared about: it was my only link to Kim. I would run to the dojo after school and find myself there until after eight. My mom worried about me, but I told her it was just some extra practice.

She believed me until she saw my grades.

I was failing almost every class, if not failing, low Ds. Coming from a usual straight A student, my mom was shocked.

She knew I was dealing with a lot when Kim left, so she let it go, but eventually she had to get on me. She grounded me from all electronics at home and I was supposed to be straight home after 5:00, when practice ended. The fact that I didn't care threw her in a loop.

"Jack?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Oh you're home. Honey, are you still going to New York?"

"Yeah, mom," I sighed.

"Alright, well you better start packing."

I sighed again and laid down on my bed. It was going go be a long night.

KIM POV:

The next day went really slow. The only thing I could focus on was my mix of excitement and dread that the next day Jack would be staying in my apartment. The harsh reality that I still liked him dawned upon me; the "harsh" part being that I had a boyfriend.

I had explained this to Sofie, who was now my right-hand man.

"Well maybe...I don't know, maybe you should try explaining this to Jack."

I considered it, but I loved Jack. I couldn't hurt him, then kick him to the curb because of some new-found crush.

"Jack's different," I said. "He would understand. He would get it, and then he would go home and blame himself."

"Then maybe you're letting go of the wrong person," Sofie had said. I didn't reply, mostly because I knew she was right.

None of my classes made sense that day. In Spanish, my teacher called on me a million times- "¿Que Necesito para viajar otra pais?"

I stared at her, not giving her an answer.

"Charlotte?"

"El pasaporte," Charlotte said in her I'm-perfect-and-you're-not voice, scowling at me.

I scowled back.

Sofie shot me a look as if to tell me to calm down.

After class Scott met me by my locker. I thought of what Sofie had said-maybe I'm letting go of the wrong person.

"Scott...we need to talk."

He led me around to a part of the school I'd never seen before.

"Most of the freshmen have classes here, so if you're in honors classes you won't come here a lot," Scott said. There was a separate small gym, a small weight room, and a small courtyard.

"There's something I need to tell you," I muttered.

"What?"

"So back in Seaford, there was this kid-Jack. He was my best friend, and before I left we kind of had a thing. No, more than a thing...we were in love, Scott. And I like you, a lot, don't get me wrong. But he's coming to visit...tomorrow. And I don't know what's going to happen. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. And I know it seems like I'm just using you to forget my past, but I'm not. You're a great guy, and I like you a lot, and I'm happy I spent the past three weeks with you...but I just need to see what's going to happen."

I said it so fast, that Scott took a moment to register. "We're...breaking up?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Kim...I just want you to know, I couldn't ask for anyone better." He leaned down to kiss me one last time.

"You're a great guy Scott." I kissed him quickly on the cheek, and he walked me back to the main part of the school, this time not hand in hand.

The next day after school my mom came home from work early so we could pick Jack up from the airport. I was planning on keeping it as "just friends" so that I wouldn't grow too attached. I had to keep in mind that he was leaving, and I was staying.

"Are you excited to see Jack?" My mom asked.

"No," I admitted.

"Why not?" My mom exclaimed.

"Because, he's gonna leave again, and then I'll have to go through leaving him another time."

My mom bit her lip. "Honey, I know it's hard. But just try to have fun with Jack. If you shut him out you'll regret it."

"I know, mom, I know."

I sighed. We were at the airport. I got out of the car and we walked into the airport, meeting Jack and baggage claim M.

I was planning to keep it cool. I knew what I had to do. "Just friends" rang in my head.

If I didn't fall in love again it would be easier to say goodbye.

But that all fell apart when we turned the corner.

And there he was, fifteen feet away, looking straight at me with a big smile on his face.

Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated, I've been super busy! Thank you so much for your reviews, and hope you like this chapter!

Xoxo,

Marie*


End file.
